1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance diagnostic apparatus for obtaining an image to diagnose a subject on the basis of an electrical magnetic resonance signal which is output by a receiving coil in response to a magnetic resonance signal emitted from the subject as electromagnetic radiation. The present invention also relates to a magnetic resonance diagnostic unit and a coil unit to constitute the magnetic resonance diagnostic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a magnetic resonance diagnostic apparatus, a collection system is becoming increasingly multichannel, so that a large number of coil units can be connected to a main unit. As a result, the number of connecting cables between the coil units and the main unit is inconveniently increased, and it is therefore desired that signal transmission between the coil units and the main unit be wireless.
Under such circumstances, there has already been proposed a technique to obtain wireless signal transmission between the coil units and the main unit (e.g., refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-297067).
However, all of the techniques that have already been proposed are based on analog radio systems. Analog radio systems have various limitations including the decrease of a dynamic range due to a signal loss attributed to space propagation, and have not been put into practical use. In the magnetic resonance diagnostic apparatus in particular, in order to suppress the effect on reception performance for weak magnetic resonance signals emitted from a subject, radio output for the signal transmission between the coil units and the main unit can not be increased. Therefore, the decrease of the dynamic range has a great effect on the transmission quality of the magnetic resonance signals.